


常规待遇

by oversizedcassette



Category: Naruto
Genre: Fluffy, M/M, Silly
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:00:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,713
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25467397
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oversizedcassette/pseuds/oversizedcassette
Summary: 本篇各种意义上的虐狗。
Relationships: Hatake Kakashi/Uchiha Obito
Kudos: 12
Collections: 带卡和平世界线





	常规待遇

**Author's Note:**

> 2018年的情人节贺

“你问卡卡西为什么要戴面罩？”带土从山中家的小姑娘手里接过花的时候，突然被这么一问，不由得愣了愣神。

大家都知道，宇智波带土肯定知晓“六代目到底长什么样”这一木叶终极谜团的谜底，否则未免也太值得同情了一些。但是他谁也不肯说，还频频在别人讨论畅想的时候强行插话，赞美六代目的面貌，引发更多的好奇，让大家备受折磨。

在包括新三忍在内的多位木叶有头有脸的人物们用尽了各种手段之后，大家终于沉痛地接受了“宇智波带土是铁了心要和六代目一起捍卫谜底，他参与讨论只是因为他想秀优越”这一现实。于是，众人退而求其次，想从带土这里打探另一个谜题：六代目为什么要戴面罩。也许能从原因里推断出长相的蛛丝马迹也说不准。

然而大家又一次失望了。因为这一回，连宇智波带土也陷入了沉思。

若说隐匿身份，卡卡西有的是比脸更显著的特征，带着暗部面具都能被脸盲一眼认出的那种。曾经对外作战的时候更是一掀护额就等于昭告了天下自己那个响当当的，和他宇智波带土关系匪浅的名号。以卡卡西的知名程度，取下面罩才是伪装的最佳选择。

半盘着腿坐在床上，一手撑着脸，一手抓挠着自己的头发进行思考，只用嘴吞食红豆糕因此吃得到处是渣的宇智波带土，一抬头看见了蹲在一边文明地吃狗粮的帕克。

他把红豆糕的包装揉成一团，精准地砸到了帕克的后脑勺上：“过来，让我看看你背上那东西。”

帕克从善如流地走了过来，咬着带土的手让他得以近距离细细观察。

“真丑。”带土说。

帕克认为这是宇智波带土哄骗自己松嘴的阴谋，它没有让带土得逞，而是维持着咬的动作，含糊不清地说：“卡卡西画的。”

“但是卓有想象力和饱满奔涌的情绪。”

帕克用背上那张平板残念的脸和宇智波带土对视，无声地控诉对方这种见风使舵的行为很不要脸。

小时候的带土也难得满怀忧伤地猜疑过卡卡西是不是真的没有脸，揭开面罩只能看到稻草人脸上那种假名写成的口鼻，就像卡卡西的忍犬们背上画的一样，仿佛是他们家族的一种奇怪的图腾象征或谷神崇拜。好在这种怀疑随着卡卡西年岁渐长，轮廓日益明显之后消退了。不过带土到现在也还没放弃卡卡西和谷神有所牵连的这种猜想，因为他有时候总觉得卡卡西这家伙，仿佛特别擅长背负他人的愿望和意志，像个神力微弱而竭力实现信徒所许之愿的神灵。

“我会告诉卡卡西的。”发现手上吊个狗依然不能阻止带土沉浸在自己的精神世界里，嘴很酸的帕克松了口，甩下威胁言论，嫌弃地跳下床。

“别动！”带土大喝一声，抄起了地上一块抹布，“你要把红豆糕渣踩得到处都是吗？不讲卫生！”

“不是你先吃得到处都是吗？”

带土呵呵冷笑，按住帕克把它的脚爪擦干净，随后揪住四个角把床单撤了下来：“那是因为我会自己收拾，你能吗？”

掩藏情绪是一个相对靠谱的可能。倒不是说卡卡西真的需要借助外物来达成这一目的，只不过面罩本身就能传达简明易懂的“此人抗拒情绪交流”的信号。特别是在卡卡西身处暗部的那些年，表现非常明显。

……不过在带土面前，这种自持并没有什么作用。无论是小时候，还是两人重逢以后，宇智波带土永远擅长挑动旗木卡卡西的心绪。同时，大概是因为自己的一只眼睛在卡卡西身上一同经历了太多，虽然撬出卡卡西的真实想法依旧困难，但是解读他的情绪对带土来说易如反掌。

卡卡西则不肯承认带土对他了解到这个地步，他认为这是带土身上残留的直觉系生物的特性之一。

带土翻出一张不知从哪弄来的粉红色的新床单换上，又把地拖了两遍，保证等卡卡西回来，以他的洁癖程度也挑不出任何问题。最后以胜利者的姿态抱着玫瑰花束走过帕克身边，把它们立在了床头。

带土其实也幻想过卡卡西的面罩实际上是一种束具，特别是在刚知道他家的通灵兽是狗的时候。那会卡卡西还是个凶暴的小白毛，嘴毒脾气坏。——也许那黑色的面罩是为了拦住那时不时就会呲起来的小犬牙。每次这么想的时候，带土都有一种莫名的愉快感，哼哼两声就觉得和卡卡西扭打在一起（而且没打赢）的气消得差不多了。

只是现在的带土不是很敢在外面做这种幻想，不然万一被举报到某三个学生那里，自觉丢失了为人师的尊严的卡卡西生起气来就不好办了。

带土低头看了一眼，确认自己的裤裆无虞，而后一身正气地从冰箱里取出一盒牛奶，走进厨房，系上围裙，开始了今天最重要的工作。

点火，架锅，倒牛奶，加可可粉。

勺子在糖罐里停留了一会，最终充满克制地只舀了半勺撒进锅里。

可可微苦的馥郁香气已经激发出来，萦绕在室内，然而带土并不怎么受用。他撇了下唇，下意识地先回过身观察了一番，然后飞快地挖了一大勺白糖丢进口中，咂了咂嘴。

与犬科论相辅相成的还有嗅觉说。卡卡西嗅觉出众，甚至可以用来追踪隐匿身形的敌人，虽然这项工作现在更多地由通灵兽来代劳，几乎没有什么人真正见识过这一场景。不过同在一个小队的好处就是从小有大把的共同任务，哪怕是死对头也能充分掌握彼此的信息。

带土第一次见到卡卡西微仰起头，做出在空中嗅闻的动作来寻敌的时候很是吃了一惊。他差点脱口而出：“你还真是狗吗？”不过即便是少年时期的他也能察觉这句话的不妥，硬生生憋回去在舌尖上打了个转，最后说出来的是：“你戴着这么个面罩，能闻见才有鬼了！”

卡卡西并不领情，百忙之中送他一个白眼，挥刀向敌人的方向砍去。

可见卡卡西的嗅觉发挥与戴面罩似乎只是两个互不干涉的平行事件，难以用因果关系串并到一起，反倒又带出了面罩的材料质地这另一大谜团。

宇智波带土拿勺子在锅底用力搅了搅，感觉阻力很是不小。

这是还有没融化的？大概是火力不够？

他回忆了一遍自制巧克力的攻略，两根手指夹住煤气灶的旋钮拧来拧去，试图控制跃动的火焰，但是夹在他手里的仿佛不是塑料壳，而是一尾滑不溜手的活鱼，总是拧不到那个需要的刻度上，在过大和过小两端快乐摇摆，他忍不住怀疑起这个开关已经年久失修了。

“我是一个忍者。”思忖了片刻之后，宇智波带土对自己说。比起控制煤气灶开关，显然还是控制查克拉对他来说更为得心应手。

他吸了一口气：“火遁•凤仙火之术！”然后开始缓慢地一个个吐出小火球，专心操控它们的落点。

* * *

少年带土还做过一个非常不靠谱的猜想。彼时他正处于想象力天马行空，好奇心也极为旺盛的阶段，一度死命地纠缠着卡卡西，使用各种挑衅与粘人的手段，希望卡卡西能把面罩摘下来让他瞧一瞧。

“我拒绝。”小卡卡西眼神也不分给带土一个，冷淡地说。

“你不会是像小说里那样，只能给你的结婚对象看脸吧？”

卡卡西的脚步停了下来，一直追在他身侧的带土差点措手不及地冲到前面去。

天哪，不会是真的吧？！那一直追着卡卡西要看脸的自己岂不是……岂不是……

“对……对不起卡、卡卡卡卡西。”带土结结巴巴地说，差点被自己脸上不知为何蒸腾起的热气烫伤。

“哈？”卡卡西转过来，眉毛向中间聚拢，露出他招牌式的，鄙视宇智波带土的眼神。

带土瞬间就觉得脸更烫了。眼前这家伙总能轻而易举地让他感到血气上涌，窘迫不已，更是十足可恶地时常激得他暴跳如雷，并从他的这一反应里获取智商压制的优越感，以此为乐。

然而这一次卡卡西并没有对他的智力水平做出什么语言攻击，他可能是真的费解：“你不是见过的吗？你和琳，跟踪来我家吃鱼的时候。”

带土噎住了。卡卡西给的线索十分充足，他很快就想起来是哪次了。然而他仔细搜寻了好几遍记忆，也没有找到什么惊喜。

“我……我那时候没注意。”带土悔恨无比，“不行，你得再补我一次！”

银发少年翻着死鱼眼摊了摊手，那样子让人平白火大。宇智波带土暗下决心，发誓总有一日要一雪前耻，让旗木卡卡西乖乖地主动摘下面罩。

他专门拿出一本本子为此制定了相应的各种计划。

当然，结果都是毫无疑问的。

* * *

失败了。

带土冷静地关上了煤气阀门，把结在锅底散发出焦糊气味的不明物体连着锅一起送进了垃圾场……不是，神威空间，接着抹干净灶台，打开窗户通风，解下围裙挂回原位，保证厨房里找不出一丁点开过一次火的证据。

他走回卧室里，对狗窝里规规矩矩的帕克横加指责：“一定是你到处乱跑，狗毛飘进锅里了，比例不对，这才导致了最终的失败。”

宇智波带土如此厚颜无耻，帕克目瞪口呆：“我根本没有进过厨房。”

然而带土才不关心锅从天降的帕克有什么回答，他已经从原地扭曲消失了。

帕克抬爪一拍地板，这真是岂有此理。

* * *

旗木卡卡西并不记得今天是什么特殊的日子。他是六代目火影，除了主动请假，否则全年无休，很难从工作的张驰中感知节日的来临。另外他早上出门很早，傍晚则有神威接送，自然也见识不到街上成双成对，亲亲热热的氛围。虽然今天加班的时候鹿丸的眼神有些幽怨，并且一直试图传达某种暗示，但是卡卡西淡定地装作什么也没有看见。

和蔼可亲，深受欢迎的六代目今天没有收到任何赠礼，不论是本命巧克力还是义理巧克力都与他无缘。这也是理所当然的，因为宇智波带土的一个影分身在火影办公室门外守了一天，吃了一天，在单纯的快乐和复杂的醋意中摇摆不定了一天。

回到家之后，卡卡西头也没抬地就准备去把衣服先换了，然而才走出半步就被人拖住了手腕。他回转身来，看见宇智波带土斜倚着桌子，咧着嘴冲着他扬了扬下颌示意，不知为何，神态间透着种扬眉吐气的感觉。

“……”大概是又在哪看到了什么受到了莫名其妙的启发吧。

卡卡西自发自动地将把面罩褪到下巴上，凑上去衔住了带土叼在上下齿列之间的巧克力。

巧克力在两人的唇齿交融下软化流动，滑过舌苔，进入喉中。

海盐巧克力，带土一边扯落卡卡西额头上碍事的铁片一边想，虽然肯定比不上自己做的那么饱含心意，但是单从口味的角度论，卡卡西应该还是会喜欢的。

被带土的眼睫扫到，痒得卡卡西眉心跳动了两下。

果然是带土喜欢的味道，这可真是太甜了，简直都有点齁住了。

终于等到卡卡西回来，攒了一肚子状的帕克冲出卧室：“卡卡西！我要告诉你……”

“嗯？”卡卡西微微侧过脸，掀起一点眼皮看着它，唇角还和它准备告状的首犯贴在一起。

帕克：“……”

宇智波带土垂在身侧的右手冲帕克比了个“耶”，又抢在忍犬报告这件事之前按在了卡卡西的耳缘，把他的脸扳了回来，同时熟门熟路地把手伸进袍子里，开始解六代目的马甲。

卡卡西果然再也顾不上帕克有什么未尽之言了。

而带土也同样顾不上脑中一闪而逝的遗忘感，他半扶半抱着卡卡西，越过帕克，走进卧室，紧接着门板响了一声。

又过了少许时间，门锁喀嗒一响。

而忠诚又可爱的忍犬帕克的狗窝还在卧室里。

此时距离旗木卡卡西发现今天是什么日子，还有一小时又二十六分钟。

**Author's Note:**

> 因为堍不停走神，其实巧克力一开始就结在锅底烧焦了。  
> 不知道为什么戴没关系，总有办法让他摘就是了。事后回想起思考初衷的堍这样想道。
> 
> 以上也是我当年的文末语。


End file.
